In a packet processing system efficient processing of search keys during lookup operations is paramount. For example, in a multi-processor packet processing device multiple processors may share a single bus that is utilized to communicate multiple search keys. Inefficient communication of the multiple search keys from multiple processors can quickly degrade the performance of the shared bus.